Airflight
Made by Cocoheart. He is a male skywing. His scales are a candy apple red, and his underbelly is a red-yellow. His eyes are light green and almost always large. His wing membranes are a light yellow colour with a few scratches on both sides. The tail is about the same as a young skywings go. When he is possessed, his eyes become all dark with only pupils. His right pupil is red, and his left eye pupil is light blue. His scales get a small tint of snowy white. Personality He is super shy, running away from any dragon. He is noticeably more scared of icewings, more males, but any icewing. When he is alone, he is happy playing by himself and Teddy. But when another dragon is around, he sweats, peers around as if looking for an escape and saying "uh...yea..." when ever the dragon says anything. Powers His most power is running, crying even when he has little water, normal skywings powers, and running. Did I mention the running? Oh, and not good at flying. When possessed, he gets normal skywing powers, but a little cooler then usually. (That's a good thing) and he doesn't run as much, but has more agility then normal dragons have. Oh, and Tearna can only hunt at night, or when Airflight is in comma or similar. So, your safe Tearna He is the icewing that uses Airflight as a vessel. He is a large icewing, often smiling insanely. His scales are a snowy white with the tip of his talons staining blue. His eyes where white is supposed to be is black with electric blue pupils. The wing membranes on his back are a super white. He is also see through. When he is being nice to Airflight, he is still a large icewing. He has normal eyes that are purple. He looks the same, but he is less demonic looking to Airflight, since he knows he has to be nice to him. Personality When he's acting to Airflight, he's like a dad guilt tripping him. to anyone else, he's a murderer. Literally. History When Airflight was young, he had a okay life. But he was bullied by everyone around him, and his siblings got all the attention. So he had some problems. Until his parents died and almost all of his siblings went to the war. He was useless, so he went to a orphanage for troubled Skywings. There he was bullied way more, and the only one who paid attention to him was his toy he named Teddy and the nice Icewing who was secretly living with him. They got together well, but one night Tearna was able to posses him. He killed the bullies and the few witnesses sent him to jail. There he deeply scared the guards, for they saw a large Icewing staring at them whenever he was asleep. There he was free, but they didn't know where to place him. He went to wards but they gave up on him. He was going to live with his cousins. But after a lot moving because no one wanted him, he ran away. He became a homeless dragon, being bullied by the other dragons, homeless or not. After only a few months, a dragon called Menace tried to kill him and many other dragons like that rose up. He ran from the city and lived in the wild, where dragons found him. They placed him in the psychopath ward(or that really famous ward where insane dragons go) and he's stuck there now. Tearna had a good life, but had a lot of pressure. And the way Icewings lived did not help him much ether. After hunting, he became interested in blood. And after finding out about Skywings, he wished he was one. But when the secret was found out, he ran away, seeing what his village did to dragons like that. During the war, he lived in a cave with all his stuff. After, he moved in to a town in skywing territory. However, the other icewings frowned on his choices. He ignored this and lived there. He died when a earthquake happened, but not without being bathed in blood. He smiled when he died. Quotes Meh The pyscho ward He hides, staring at dragons as though they'll become a demon and eat him. Also, to other dragons who can see spirits, Tearna is always there. He is put there because of his problems. They put a tube down his throat and force feed him. Normal treatment for dragons like him. <\div> Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Males